Задания
Задания (миссии) (ориг. Missions) - это геймплейная особенность Into the Dead. Описание Сами задания даются в наборах по 3 штуки, каждое задание можно пропустить, и чем выше уровень заданий, тем дороже стоит их пропуск. За выполнение заданий можно получить деньги и оружие (начиная с 27 набора заданий - только деньги). Задания состоят либо из простых вещей (вроде убить некоторое количество зомби и т.д.), либо из чего-то посложнее. Всего наборов заданий около 300, а также после выполнения 20 наборов задания уже начинают просто повторяться. Список заданий Внимание! После 20 набора заданий они просто начинают повторяться. Миссия 1: *Collect a weapon from a crate - взять оружие из ящика *Use a Perk - использовать перк *View weapons in the armory - посмотреть оружие в оружейной Миссия 2: *Use 2 perks in one run - используйте 2 перка за игру *Kill 2 zombies in one run - убейте 2 зомби за 1 игру *Reach 250m in one run - пробежите 250 метров Миссия 3: *Set a new distance record - установите новый рекорд *Use a full perk load out - используйте все 4 перка за игру *Kill 5 zombies in one run - убейте 5 зомби за игру Миссия 4: *Glance off a zombie - задеть зомби *Kill 5 zombies with the pistol - убейте 5 зомби из пистолета *Enter a cornfield - доберитесь до кукурузного поля Миссия 5: *Set distance record without a kill - установить новый рекорд без убийств зомби *Jump 3 fences - перепрыгнуть через 3 забора *Kill 10 Zombies in one run - убить 10 зомби за игру Миссия 6: *Chainsaw a zombie while in mid-air - распилить зомби бензопилой в прыжке *Kill 5 zombies with the chainsaw - распилить 5 зомби бензопилой *Run for 2000m in a single game - пробегите 2000 метров за 1 игру Миссия 7: *Kill 20 zombies with the pistol - убейте 10 зомби из пистолета *Make it through 10 cornfields - пробежать через 10 кукурузных полей *Glance off of 5 zombies - задеть 5 зомби Миссия 8: *Reach 3000m in one run - пробежать 3000 метров *Kill 5 zombies with the shotgun - убить 5 зомби из дробовика *Make it through 5 forests - пробежать через лес 5 раз Миссия 9: *Kill 20 zombies with the chainsaw - убить 20 зомби бензопилой *Chainsaw 5 zombies while in mid-air - распилить 5 зомби бензопилой в воздухе *Run for 1500m in total without a kill - пробежать 1500 метров без убийств (всего, не в одной игре) Миссия 10: *Kill 200 zombies in total - убить 200 зомби *Kill 25 zombies in one run - убить 25 зомби за игру *Run 5000m in total - пробежать 5000 метров (не за игру, всего) Миссия 11: *Run 21097m in total - пробежать 21097 метров *Glance off of 25 zombies - задеть 25 зомби *Jump 25 fences - перепрыгнуть 25 заборов Миссия 12: *Reach 1000m in oner run without a kill - пробежать 1000 метров без убийств *Kill 2 zombies with one shot - убить 2 зомби с 1 выстрела Удаленное задание Миссия 13: *Kill 5 zombies with the revolver - убить 5 зомби из револьвера *Run for 10000m in total - пробежать 10000 метров *Kill 500 zombies in total - убить 500 зомби Миссия 14: *Kill 20 zombies with the shotgun - убить 20 зомби из дробовика *Run over 2000m without a kill - пробежать более 2000 метров без убийств *Set 5 distance records without a kill - поставить 5 рекордов без убийств Миссия 15: *Kill 50 zombies with the pistol - убить 50 зомби из пистолета *Kill 3 zombies with one shot - убить 5 зомби с 1 выстрела *Run 42195m in total - пробежать 42195 метров Миссия 16: *Reach 4500m in a single run - пробежать 4500 метров за 1 забег *Kill 5 zombies with the SMG - убить 5 зомби из СМГ *Retrieve 65 weapons from your graves - достать оружие из могилы 65 раз Миссия 17: *Kill 100 zombies in one run - убить 100 зомби за игру *Kill 50 zombies with the chainsaw - убить 50 зомби бензопилой *Glance off of 300 zombies - задеть 300 зомби Миссия 18: *Finish a run 7 days in a row - заходить в игру 7 дней подряд *Glance off of 50 trees - оттолкнуться от 50 деревьев *Kill 2500 zombies in total - убить 2500 зомби всего Миссия 19: *Reach 2000m without glancing off zombies - пробежать 2000 метров не задевая зомби *Glance off of 3 zombies in 3 seconds - задеть 3 зомби за 3 секунды *Kill 50 zombies with the shotgun - убить 50 зомби из ружья Миссия 20: *Reach 2000m in a run without a weapon - 2000 метров без оружия *Kill 10 zombies with grenades - убить 10 зомби гранатами *Kill 20 zombies with the revolver - убить 20 зомби из револьвера Галерея Image 04.jpg Категория:Основное